the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Personal Oscar Ballot: 2016
Intros are for losers. Best Picture The 13th.jpg|"From slave to criminal with one amendment" Arrival.jpg|"Why are they here?" Fences.jpg|"Some people build fences to keep people out; others build fences to keep people in." Jackie Poster.jpg|"I want them to see what they have done to Jack. " Kubo and the Two Strings.jpg|"His quest begins." Miss_Sloane_Poster.jpg|"Make sure you surprise them." Moonlight.jpg|"This is the story of a lifetime." Nocturnal_Animals.jpg|""When you love someone you can't just throw it away" Patriots_Day_Poster.jpg|"The inside story of the world's greatest manhunt." Silence.jpg|"Sometimes silence is the deadliest sound" *''13th'' (Netflix) - Howard Barish, Ave DuVernay, Spencer Averick *''Arrival'' (Paramount Pictures) - Shawn Levy, Dan Levine, Aaron Ryder, David Linde *''Fences'' (Paramount Pictures) - Todd Black, Scott Rudin, Denzel Washington *''Jackie'' (Fox Searchlight Pictures) - Juan de Dios Larraín, Darren Aronofsky, Mickey Liddell, Scott Franklin, Ari Handel *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (Focus Features) - Travis Knight, Arianne Sutner *''Miss Sloane'' (EuropaCorp) - Ariel Zeitoun, Ben Browning, Kris Thykier *''Moonlight'' (A24) - Adele Romanski, Dede Gardner, Jeremy Kleiner *''Nocturnal Animals'' (Focus Features) - Tom Ford, Robert Salerno *''Patriots Day'' (CBS Films/Lionsgate) - Scott Stuber, Dylan Clark, Mark Wahlberg, Christian E. Christiansen, Stephen Levinson, Hutch Parker, Dorothy Aufiero, Michael Radutzky *''Silence'' (Paramount Pictures) - Barbara De Fina, Randall Emmett, Vittorio Cecchi Gori, Emma Tillinger Koskoff, Gaston Pavlovich, Martin Scorsese, Irwin Winkler Honorable Mentions: La La Land presents a magical and endearing portrait of the harsh reality of pursuing dreams, along with outstanding musical numbers and technical achievements. Indignation is a sobering, melancholic, but intriguing character drama that entertains and provokes its audiences. Lion is an emotional, hard-hitting, and affecting heartwarming film that brings the tears to everyone. Other People is a small but wholesome and gigantic feature that says much about the importance of family and love. The Nice Guys is an absolute blast, with its intense hilarity in all forms of comedy and efficient action. Definitive Rankings: #''Silence'' #''Moonlight'' #''13th'' #''Patriots Day'' #''Arrival'' #''Jackie'' #''Miss Sloane'' #''Kubo and the Two Strings'' #''Nocturnal Animals'' #''Fences'' Best Director *Peter Berg - Patriots Day *'Ava DuVernay - ''13th' *Barry Jenkins - ''Moonlight *Martin Scorsese - Silence *Denis Villeneuve - Arrival Honorable Mentions: Pablo Larrain infuses a powerful, draining sense of distant grief and immeasurable sorrow while keeping audiences at arms length in Jackie. Garth Davis shows the talent of a veteran filmmaker in his directorial debut as he balances emotion and technical efficiency in Lion. Definitive Ranking: #Ava DuVernay #Barry Jenkins #Martin Scorsese #Peter Berg #Denis Villeneuve Best Lead Actor *'Andrew Garfield - ''Silence' *Logan Lerman - ''Indignation *Dev Patel - Lion *Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool *Denzel Washington - Fences Honorable Mentions: Ryan Gosling utilizes all his abilities as a natural comedian to prove he belongs permanently in the slapstick genre in The Nice Guys. Trevante Rhodes manages to both take on the personality quirks of past actors of his characters and his own interpretation of a new man in Moonlight. Definitive Rankings: #Andrew Garfield #Denzel Washington #Logan Lerman #Ryan Reynolds #Dev Patel Best Lead Actress *Amy Adams - Arrival *'Jessica Chastain - ''Miss Sloane' *Ruth Negga - ''Loving *Natalie Portman - Jackie *Emma Stone - La La Land Honorable Mentions: Felicity Jones infuses dynamite ferocity and unlimited emotion into an otherwise stock character in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Annette Benning's subtle, emotional rendition of motherhood and love is one for the ages in 20th Century Women. Definitive Rankings: #Jessica Chastain #Natalie Portman #Emma Stone #Amy Adams #Ruth Negga Best Supporting Actor *Jovan Adepo - Fences *Mahershala Ali - Moonlight *Idris Elba - The Jungle Book *Lucas Hedges - Manchester by the Sea *'Michael Shannon - ''Nocturnal Animals' '''Honorable Mentions:' Issey Ogata is an intimidating, terrifying phantom as he lurks behind his humorous, twisted dark side in Silence. Steve Carell is the best kinds of slimy and sleezy, with his humor turning onto an edge in Café Society. Definitive Rankings: #Michael Shannon #Idris Elba #Mahershala Ali #Lucas Hedges #Jovan Adepo Best Supporting Actress *'Greta Gerwig - ''20th Century Women' *Naomie Harris - ''Moonlight *Gugu Mbatha-Raw - Miss Sloane *Janelle Monae - Hidden Figures *Molly Shannon - Other People Honorable Mentions: Nicole Kidman is endearing and heartfelt as she draws viewers into her homely atmosphere in Lion. Viola Davis creates a home while bombastically balancing her own tumultuous, collapsing marriage in Fences. Definitive Rankings: #Greta Gerwig #Naomie Harris #Molly Shannon #Janelle Monae #Gugu Mbatha-Raw Best Original Screenplay *''Miss Sloane'' - Jonathan Perera *''The Nice Guys'' - Shane Black, Anthony Bagarozzi *''Other People'' - Chris Kelly *''Sausage Party'' - Kyle Hunter, Ariel Shaffir, Seth Rogen, Evan Goldberg *''Zootopia'' - Jared Bush, Phil Johnston Honorable Mentions: Marc Haimes and Chris Butler create a reimagining of the epic hero's journey and pump a fresh new energy into the tale in Kubo and the Two Strings. Taylor Sheridan authors a powerful, realistic, and grounded approach to a neo-noir western to a perfect tee in Hell or High Water. Definitive Rankings: #''Miss Sloane'' #''Sausage Party'' #''The Nice Guys'' #''Zootopia'' #''Other People'' Best Adapted Screenplay *''Arrival'' - Eric Heisserer *''Deadpool'' - Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick *''Fences'' - August Wilson *''Moonlight'' - Barry Jenkins *''Nocturnal Animals'' - Tom Ford Honorable Mentions: Jay Cocks infuses passion and religious contemplation into humanistic, subtle storytelling into Silence. James Schamus faithfully recreates the source novel while tackling its themes of coming of age and breaking repressive constraints in Indignation. Definitive Rankings: #''Fences'' #''Moonlight'' #''Deadpool'' #''Arrival'' #''Nocturnal Animals'' Best Cinematography *''Jackie'' - Stephane Fontaine *''Moonlight'' - James Laxton *''Nocturnal Animals'' - Seamus McGarvey *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' - Greig Fraser *''Silence'' - Rodrgio Prieto Honorable Mentions: Sebastian Blenkov takes the well-known inner darkness and seedy side of Washington D.C. and visualizes it perfectly within the camera in Miss Sloane. Bradford Young makes atmospheric, gorgeous scene-sweeping shots while keeping the film intimate in Arrival. Definitive Rankings: #''Jackie'' #''Nocturnal Animals'' #''Moonlight'' #''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' #''Silence'' Best Film Editing *''13th'' - Spencer Averick *''Arrival'' - Joe Walker *''Moonlight'' - Nat Sanders, Joi McMillon *''Patriots Day'' - Colby Parker Jr., Gabrie Fleming *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' - John Gilroy, Colin Goudie, Jabez Olssen Honorable Mentions: Thelma Schoonmaker not only makes three hours absolutely fly by, but she does so when the subject matter is incredibly taxing to both the mind and spirit in Silence. Joan Sobel keeps the action frenetic and intense, while also allowing the audience to breathe in the quieter, yet more disturbing moments in Nocturnal Animals. Definitive Rankings: #''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' #''13th'' #''Arrival'' #''Moonlight'' #''Patriots Day'' Best Production Design *''Arrival'' - Patrice Vermette *''Fences'' - David Gropman *''The Jungle Book'' - Christopher Glass *''Passengers'' - Guy Hendrix Dyas *''Silence'' - Dante Ferretti Honorable Mentions: Wynn Thomas recreates 1960's the rural south and NASA to perfection in Hidden Figures. Doug Chiang and Neil Lamont take a world that viewers' have seen a million times seem refreshing and new in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Definitive Rankings: #''Arrival'' #''Passengers'' #''Silence'' #''The Jungle Book'' #''Fences'' Best Costume Design *''Captain Fantastic'' - Courtney Hoffman *''Hidden Figures'' - Renee Ehrlich Kalfus *''Jackie'' - Madeline Fontaine *''Nocturnal Animals'' - Arianne Phillips *''Silence'' - Dante Ferretti Honorable Mentions: Georgina Yarhi takes contemporary, dull Congress and political moments with bursts of official color and style in Miss Sloane. Mary Zophres brings Old Hollywood back to life once again with her voluptuous costumes in Hail, Caesar!. Definitive Rankings: #''Captain Fantastic'' #''Silence'' #''Hidden Figures'' #''Jackie'' #''Nocturnal Animals'' Best Makeup & Hairstyling *''Deadpool'' - Bill Corso *''Jackie'' - Sarai Fiszel, Odile Fourquin, Catherine LeBlanc *''Miss Sloane'' - Liza Gruska, Cliona Furey *''Silence'' - Kerryn Flewell-Smith, Ellen Meng-Hsuan Lin, Noriko Watanabe *''Sing Street'' - Barbra Conway, Sandra Kelly Honorable Mentions: Donald Mowat and Yolanda Toussieng combine vicious and brutal prosthetics in the Arizona desert with the calculated beauty of the modern world in Nocturnal Animals. Jorjee Douglass and Shandra Page make the struggles of motherhood, society, and growing up physically clear with their work in 20th Century Women. Definitive Rankings: #''Silence'' #''Jackie'' #''Deadpool'' #''Miss Sloane'' #''Sing Street'' Best Visual Effects *''Arrival'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' Honorable Mentions: Deepwater Horizon is full of packed, claustrophobic explosions and dynamic setpieces that are phenomenal to witness on the big screen. Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice offers several moments of visual quality, letting heroes and legends of comic lore to shine despite its otherwise colorless palette. Definitive Rankings: #''The Jungle Book'' #''Kubo and the Two Strings'' #''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' #''Captain America: Civil War'' #''Arrival'' Best Original Score Arrival Score.jpg La La Land SCore.jpg Lion.jpg Moonlight Score.jpg Nocturnal Animals Score.jpg *''Arrival'' - Johann Johannsson *''La La Land'' - Justin Hurwitz *''Lion'' - Hauschka, Dustin O'Halloran *''Moonlight'' - Nicholas Britell *''Nocturnal Animals'' - Abel Korzeniowski Honorable Mentions: Mica Levi adds layers of intensity and grief into music with her astounding work in Jackie. Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross make for an excellent pair as they bring emotion to the forefront in Patriots Day. Best Original Song *"Runnin'" - Hidden Figures *'"Another Day of Sun" - ''La La Land' *"Audition (The Fools Who Dream)" - ''La La Land *"How Far I'll Go" - Moana *"The Great Beyond" - Sausage Party Honorable Mentions: ??? Definitive Rankings: #"Another Day of Sun" #"How Far I'll Go" #"The Great Beyond" #"Audition (The Fools Who Dream" #"Runnin'" Best Cast Ensemble *''Captain Fantastic'' - Jeanne McCarthy *''Fences'' - Victoria Thomas *''Moonlight'' - Yesi Ramirez *''Nocturnal Animals'' - Francine Maisler *''Patriots Day'' - Sheila Jaffe, Angela Perri Honorable Mentions: Ellen Lewis assembles an outstanding cast of Andrew Garfield, Adam Driver, Issey Ogata, and Liam Neeson in Silence. Lindsay Graham, Jessica Kelly, Mathilde Snodgrass, and Mary Vernieu create a monumental team of stars in Natalie Portman, Billy Crudup, Peter Sarsgard, Greta Gerwig, and John Hurt for Jackie. Definitive Rankings: #''Moonlight'' #''Fences'' #''Nocturnal Animals'' #''Patriots Day'' Final Count *''Silence'' - 7 nominations, 3 wins *''Moonlight'' - 9 nominations, 2 wins *''13th'' - 4 nominations, 2 wins (including Documentary Feature category) *''Patriots Day'' - 4 nominations, 0 wins *''Arrival'' - 8 nominations, 1 win *''Jackie'' - 5 nominations, 1 win *''Miss Sloane'' - 5 nominations, 2 wins *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' - 3 nominations, 1 win (including Animated Feature category) *''Nocturnal Animals'' - 7 nominations, 1 win *''Fences'' - 6 nominations, 1 win *''Sausage Party'' - 3 nominations, 0 wins (including Animated Feature category) *''La La Land'' - 4 nominations, 1 win *''The Nice Guys'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Lion'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' - 3 nominations, 1 win *''Other People'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins *''Hidden Figures'' - 3 nominations, 0 wins *''20th Century Women'' - 1 nomination, 1 win *''Captain Fantastic'' - 2 nominations, 1 win *''Deadpool'' - 3 nominations, 0 wins *''Captain America: Civil War'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''The Jungle Book'' - 3 nominations, 1 win *''Indignation'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Manchester by the Sea'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Loving'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Zootopia'' - 2 nominations, 0 wins (including Animated Feature category) *''Passengers'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins *''Sing Street'' - 1 nomination, 0 wins Category:Blog posts Category:Personal Ballot